Alan Anderson
Alan Anderson is the older brother of Jonas Anderson. He has only made appearances in the 3 part comic series and the novel. Personality and Appearance Alan is very protective of his younger brother and also very kind to others. Upon the death of his parents, he quickly comes to terms with the fact he must do all he can to ensure Jonas is raised properly and has a place to call home. Alan drops out of college to care for his brother and searches everywhere for a job to earn money to keep him in school. Alan is seen in the comic series only, wearing a shirt with a skull pattern, black trousers and sneakers. He is described as having blonde-brown short hair and bright blue eyes. Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker Alan does not make an appearance in this feature Graphic Novel (3 part comic series) Coming Soon! Poet Anderson...Of Nightmares (Novel, Part 1) Alan is driving to Seattle with his brother, Jonas, along a mountain road. He has been given a chance to become a doorman for a hotel that his parents worked at and is optimistic about the role. As the rain begins to worsen, a bolt of lightning strikes the car and causes Alan to hit his head on the dashboard, knocking him out and placing him in a coma. The car eventually falls off the side of the cliff and into the freezing water. Jonas managed to pull Alan to safety and get him to the nearest hospital. Over time, Alan won't wake from his coma, prompting a lonely Jonas to enter the Dream World to find his brother's soul. Alan, at some point, was found by REM and tortured until he became a mindless soldier to be used against his brother. Upon finding him in this state, Jonas loses all hope and exits the Dream World. Later, REM uses Alan against the army of Dream Walkers as they attack him. Many of them are killed and Alan is put against Jonas for a final fight. Despite this, Jonas pleads with his brother, and manages to get through to him, snapping him from his lifeless trance and restoring him to normal. Alan defends his brother as REM launches another attack, but is impaled through the stomach and badly injured. Jonas tries to keep his brother alive, but Alan falls unconscious just as he is dragged through a portal made by Jonas to get him to wake up. In the Waking World, Jonas immediately worries for his brother, believing the worst has happened, he is given the news that Alan's vitals are stabilizing and he will be taken off life support, seemingly to make a full recovery. Poet Anderson...Of Nightmares Part 2 Coming soon! Novel not yet released Quotes *"Don't go to sleep or REM's gonna get you." *"Do it, Jonas! Wake up!" *"Once you go through this door, nothing will ever be the same again." *"No more foster homes, it's just you and me now." Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anderson Family Category:Lucid Dreamers